


I'll tell you about the days I spent cursing her name

by silvervelour



Series: Hush money, baby [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bottom Brooke, F/F, porn with the tiniest bit of plot, strap ons!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Brooke’s reminded that Vanessa loves her, and that she loves her right back in each gentle word. Vanessa will tell her not to forget about reservations that they have in a restaurant downtown and Brooke’s heart will swell twice the size. They’ll be at said restaurant and Vanessa will order for Brooke because she remembers, always does.But Vanessa is also Vanessa.And Vanessa loves sex more than any person Brooke thinks she’s ever met.





	I'll tell you about the days I spent cursing her name

**Author's Note:**

> and we're back to the smut.
> 
> this is the last thing I have planned for the hush money verse for now, but I might come back to it at some point!! thank you guys for all of the love you've given this series, its been insane<3

_“Do you really have a bright purple strap on that I didn’t know about?”._

_Brooke’s eyes widen comically. She knows that she must look a sight - makeup free face, blushing cheeks and slack jaw. Vanessa narrows her eyes and ushers Brooke towards the couch. Brooke sits wordlessly and with bated breath, turns her head slowly towards Nina who’s giggling, attempting to cover her mouth with the back of her hand._

_She tries and fails_

_“Nina!”._

_“What? You haven’t shown her yet?”._

_Biting at the insides of her cheeks, Brooke shakes her head. She hasn’t. They haven’t. It’s never come up in conversation and Brooke’s beginning to realise that the same can be said for a lot of things. Vanessa huffs out a joking sigh and manoeuvres herself to sit on Brooke’s lap._

_Brooke’s arms encase her waist and her words are mumbled into her hair._

_“Kind of forgot I had that, honestly”. Brooke admits._

_It’s not a lie, but isn’t true, either. Brooke had forgotten that she owned it until a month or so ago._

_She’d been reorganising one of her closets and had found it discarded in a box of old toys that had remained untouched for longer than she cares to admit. Vanessa had walked in on her rummaging through them but had said nothing._

_Brooke didn’t ask if Vanessa had seen them, and Vanessa didn’t bring it up. It’s only with Vanessa blinking incredulously down at her that she realises that she can’t have. Vanessa isn’t one to keep things quiet, especially when they’re in anyway related to sex; she’s loud and obvious and Brooke loves her for it._

_“You know we’re ‘gonna have to use it now that I know about it, right?”._

_“Oh, of course”._

*****

Vanessa likes to remind Brooke of a lot of things.

A habit forms, and she wakes Brooke each morning to tell her what the weathers like that day, tells her about any engagements that they have through kisses that she presses to her jaw.

She reminds her of the houses that they own in upstate and the villas in Europe, too; Brooke doubts they’d ever visit them if it wasn’t for Vanessa’s suggestions that keep coming and coming and coming.

Brooke’s reminded that Vanessa loves her, and that she loves her right back in each gentle word. Vanessa will tell her not to forget about reservations that they have in a restaurant downtown and Brooke’s heart will swell twice the size. They’ll be at said restaurant and Vanessa will order for Brooke because she remembers, always does.

But Vanessa is also _Vanessa_.

And Vanessa loves sex more than any person Brooke thinks she’s ever met. 

Brooke is reminded of it when they’ve been home from their visit to Nina’s for a mere ten minutes and Vanessa is already there, draping herself across Brooke’s frame. She ghosts teasing kisses along the length of Brooke’s neck and it’s all that Brooke can do to not give in there and then.

Because Brooke isn’t oblivious, she isn’t. She forgets things and isn’t as attentive as she knows that Vanessa is, but she’s far from oblivious. Her intuition is _good_ and she can tell from she shift of Vanessa’s hips against her own what thoughts are setting her mind and body ablaze.

_“You know we’re ‘gonna have to use it now that I know about it, right?”._

_“Oh, of course”._

Vanessa looks up at her with wide eyes and Brooke has to fight against everything within that tells her to fuck Vanessa right there, on their brand new couch that Vanessa had picked out. Their suitcase is barely through the doorway, is sat in the hall, waiting. She knows that at the very least they should attempt to unpack it but knows that it’s not important, really.

Not right now.

She has Vanessa writhing against her like they haven’t had a chance to for the entirety of the weekend, and it’s not a situation that she’s about to but an end to. She’s soaking through her own panties beneath her shorts and Vanessa’s looking at her sinfully, eyes hooded.

Her mouth is parted and she _wants_ her.

“So impatient”. Brooke mumbles.

“Been thinkin’ about what you said all fuckin’ weekend”.

Vanessa’s panting, her breath hot on Brooke’s cheek. Brooke works a hand into her hair and tugs, guides Vanessa’s lips to her own. She kisses her like it’s her only lifeline, heaves in breath after breath between languid pecks that Vanessa leans in to. There are beads of sweat gathering around Vanessa’s hairline and Brooke wipes them away for her.

A keening mewl escapes from the back of Vanessa’s throat and Brooke all but melts. It’s boiling outside, but Vanessa has her feeling like she’s scorching from the inside out. There’s a heat in the pit of her stomach that’s burning through to Vanessa’s touch.

It doesn’t quell even when she guides Vanessa to their bedroom, hands secured beneath her thighs.

Vanessa locks her ankles at the base of Brooke’s spine, only releases when Brooke backs her against a wall. The door slams closed behind them and Vanessa shudders. Her feet are planted firmly on the ground but Brooke’s hands keep moving. They travel aimlessly and it’s still not enough for Brooke.

Or Vanessa.

“Need you so bad”. Vanessa whines. 

She bucks up against the leg that Brooke has slotted between both of her thighs and groans. It’s deep and unrestrained, reverberates around the room. Brooke mumbles, tells her to _be quiet_ , but knows that there’s no need.

Their apartment is - _big_ \- and it reigns tried, tested and true that Vanessa could scream at the top of her lungs and nobody would hear a whimper.

Brooke takes advantage of the fact and hikes Vanessa’s skirt up around her waist.

It’s then that Vanessa’s eyes flicker, and Brooke swallows down the tension that rises. She pushes back against Brooke, kisses her with a dominance that doesn’t appear often. Brooke’s able to feel herself crumbling with only a protective touch to her hip, and pulls away to stare down at the woman who’s all smirks and raised eyebrows.

It’s captivating.

“Thought you were ‘gonna be good for me?”. Brooke scalds.

Vanessa pushes herself off of the wall, begins walking Brooke backwards. Her knees buckle against the mattress and Vanessa crowds into her space. She hooks a leg across Brooke’s waist, straddles her with ease; there’s a fight within Brooke that struggles to escape with Vanessa looking at her like that.

“Hm, I _was_ -“. Vanessa drawls.

“-But that’s no fun”.

Brooke grunts, makes a futile attempt to shove Vanessa off of her. Vanessa’s grip only tightens in response and Brooke knows then how things are going to work. She tries regardless, laces both hands in Vanessa’s hair that’s sweat dampened, curling at the roots. Vanessa’s eyes slip closed, if only for a second.

She has a sense of composure that she’s not letting up on.

Brooke envies her for it.

“I’ll fuck that attitude out of you”. Brooke sneers.

She knows that on any other occasion, her words would have Vanessa pliant beneath her. They’d have her vulnerable, willing, open and ready. Vanessa would be begging and Brooke would be telling her _no_ \- but this time they do nothing.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and Brooke focuses on the flutter of her eyelashes against her cheekbones instead of the pulse of her clit that’s throbbing.

“No you won’t”.

“ _No_?”.

Her voice is timid and Vanessa snickers.

“I ain’t ‘gonna be the one getting fucked”.

The words don’t shock Brooke. they meet her ears and she’s at peace with them. She could have predicted them from the instant that she spotted the switch flip in Vanessa’s eyes, the mischief prominent. Her posture had stiffened and her demeanour had grown brash; Brooke had watched it happen, had allowed Vanessa to assert herself.

Because she likes it.

sometimes.

“You ‘wanna-“.

“I want to fuck you, Mami”.

There’s not enough air in Brooke’s lungs.

“Oh my _god_ ”.

Vanessa’s trailing her lips from her jaw, down to her neck. She sucks, bites, leaves marks with her teeth that cause Brooke to squirm. Brooke shrugs off her shirt and bra with Vanessa’s help and lays ready. Her body is Vanessa’s, and her shorts are being unbuttoned, slid down her legs before she’s able to respond coherently.

“Yeah?”.

Being defenceless isn’t something that Brooke does. She doesn’t expose herself enough to feel her control dwindle, is unable to remember a time before Vanessa where she let anybody return the favour during sex. She keeps her focus, doesn’t allow her mind to drift. And it’s baffling, almost, but it’s Vanessa.

And Vanessa has her wrapped around her finger.

So Brooke enjoys it. 

*****

The sight of the strap on secured around Vanessa’s hips is -

 _Intense_. 

Brooke watches from her position sprawled out across the bed as Vanessa strips herself out of her clothes, tightens the straps around her upper thighs. The purple of the dildo attached to it is obscene, admittedly. It should look more ridiculous than it does but Brooke wants it, wants Vanessa.

Vanessa struts back across the room with a confidence, a defiance that’s unshakable.

She crawls onto the bed, rumples the bed sheets as she goes. She clambers into Brooke’s lap elegantly and kisses her, softly, works a hand between both of their bodies. Brooke is wet, dripping down her thighs. Vanessa hums and smirks into Brooke’s face, tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.

Groans fill the room and Brooke barely registers that she’s the one making them.

The friction that Vanessa’s providing her with isn’t enough. She pads her fingers across her folds, dips two of them inside of her, briefly. It’s not enough for Brooke to lose her mind but it is enough to send it whirring. Vanessa avoids her clit as if it isn’t there and Brooke bucks her hips, begs and pleads.

“Nessa“.

“Hm?”.

“Come _on_ ”. Brooke whimpers.

“Shh, not yet”.

Vanessa doesn’t give in easily. She never has, Brooke has to remind herself. Vanessa’s hooking two fingers up inside of her again and her toes curl into the blanket beneath them.

Brooke shudders, and Vanessa thrusts once, harder. It draws a choked off moan from a place within Brooke that she’d forgotten existed; Vanessa does it again and Brooke is certain it’s just to hear it.

“So wet”. Vanessa murmurs. 

She scissors her fingers, and Brooke’s legs spread wider unwittingly. Vanessa’s fingers are as deep as they’ve ever been inside of her, stretching her out, but Brooke wants more. She mumbles it faintly - _more more more_ \- though if Vanessa hears her she does nothing about it.

“Please”.

Brooke tries again, and then once more.

Vanessa doesn’t listen, chooses to linger on the pace that Brooke thinks is agonising. She clenches down on Vanessa’s fingers experimentally but it does little for the need that’s running rampant through her veins. Her clit is pulsing as quick as her heart is beating; she’s on the verge of tears by the time that Vanessa relents.

“Why don’t you get me the lube, baby?”. Vanessa encourages.

“I don’t need it”.

Vanessa has the audacity to laugh at her.

“Oh, I _know_ , but it’ll be better, trust me”.

And Brooke does trust her.

It’s why she reaches clumsily to the drawer of her beside table, retrieves the bottle of lube that they’re half way through. Vanessa smiles gratefully and then she’s manoeuvring the both of them. She reclines against the soft leather of the headboard, pulls Brooke into her lap.

With her legs planted either side of Vanessa’s hips, tip of the strap on bumping against her stomach, Brooke pauses.

The bottle of lube is passed into Vanessa’s hands, and she looks up towards Brooke adoringly. There’s a heat and a power behind her eyes but it doesn’t blanket the love that pours from her like a fountain. She reassures Brooke with a soft nod, coats the dildo with more lube than Brooke thinks is necessary.

She doesn’t mention it but she does scrunch up her nose, and Vanessa laughs. She rests her forehead momentarily on Brooke’s chest, pulls away to begin lapping at the swells of her breasts. With Vanessa’s tongue on her nipples, grazing occasionally with her teeth, Brooke resigns herself to the pleasure.

It’s all so much.

And Brooke wants it.

All of it.

“You want me to ride you?”.

“Mhm-“. Vanessa’s lip twitches in a simper.

“-But if you ‘wanna stop at _any_ point, you tell me, alright Mami?”.

But Brooke’s standpoint remains the same.

She trusts Vanessa.

And she’s lowering herself down onto the strap on, hand guiding it steadily. Vanessa keeps her hands planted securely on her hips and has her knees propped up behind Brooke’s back. The support is there if she needs it but Brooke’s eyes snap shut as she bottoms out.

Vanessa mumbles sweet nothings that vary from _that’s it_ to _so good_ and _I love you_. Brooke can feel herself dripping down her thighs, onto Vanessa’s stomach at the praise. She lifts herself off of the toy once, slams her hips back down with a force that she can tell shocks Vanessa from the way her eyes widen noticeably.

“Thought you were ‘gonna fuck me?-“. Brooke grins.

Hey pupils are blown out but she conveys her point.

“-Think I’m doing all the work”. 

Brooke wants Vanessa to step up, and she does.

“Now who’s impatient, huh?”.

She tightens her arms around Brooke’s waist, pulls her closer. She meets Brooke thrust for thrust, works her hips in tandem with Brooke’s grinding. The sounds filling the room are pornographic, and Brooke’s unable to believe her own ears momentarily; they’re both moaning freely, the slap of skin on skin intoxicating.

Everything’s wet, smooth yet sticky.

Brooke had doubted the necessity of the lube but she’s not about to deny that Vanessa had been right. There’s no friction as she lifts and drops her hips, the toy gliding in and out of her seamlessly. The tug is tantalising and Brooke digs her fingernails into Vanessa’s shoulders, leaves half moon indentations. 

“ _Fuck_ -“. Brooke whines. 

Vanessa looks up at her and her inhibitions evaporate.

“-You ‘gotta stop fucking me so good, I don’t think I’m ‘gonna last”.

The whine that leaves Brooke is sacrilegious. Vanessa’s eyes glaze over with lust, want. Brooke nods her head into the space between them and Vanessa thrusts harder, deeper. She slips a hand back between their bodies and works Brooke’s clit in the only way that she knows how.

It’s frantic, rushed, but each pump of Vanessa’s hips sends Brooke closer. 

“You can come again-“. Vanessa laughs. 

It’s brazen and Brooke blushes.

“-Don’t hold back, yeah?”.

So Brooke doesn’t.

She becomes deadweight atop of Vanessa, comes with a high pitched _fuck_ that dissipates into oversensitive cries. Vanessa coaxes her to lie on her stomach and keeps pounding into her from behind, draws a second and then a third orgasm from Brooke who keeps trembling, shaking.

Vanessa kisses at her shoulders, tells her that she loves her once more.

And then Brooke is on her back when she comes for a fourth time.

Followed by a fifth.

It shouldn’t be romantic but it is, and Vanessa kisses her through heavy breaths and ragged pants as she comes down, regains her senses. Vanessa pulls out slowly, discards the strap on next to the edge of the bed with a thud. Brooke giggles airily at the irreverence of it and pulls Vanessa down for a kiss.

Softly.

“Ok?”.

They’re both sweating, hair stuck to foreheads.

“Mhm, you’re good at that”. Brooke’s locked in disbelief.

“I know”. Vanessa smirks.

The sheets are damp, but neither care. Vanessa settles for pealing back the comforter, avoids any wet patches that have gathered. Brooke chuckles as she fumbles, and then Vanessa’s head finds Brooke’s chest.

She rests it there, peacefully.

“We should do that more often”. Brooke adds.

Because _yes_ , she thinks, she’d like that.

“I think we can do that-“. Vanessa nods.

“-And maybe when you’re not so out of it, you could use it on me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> as always im on Tumblr @ silverhytes!


End file.
